


Deductive Reasoning

by qaffangyrl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Needs To Use His Words, M/M, Missing scene from 3x10 "The Overlooked", Stiles is too smart for his own good.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaffangyrl/pseuds/qaffangyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles explains how he knows about Derek's past with Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deductive Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Heathyr and commotionne based on this post http://heathyr.tumblr.com/post/57532779304

Derek blames the disorienting pounding in his head. Otherwise, he’d never have asked. He’d never have even mentioned it. He’d have forced himself to forget that Stiles had ever said a word about it – about her. But, as they stood together, waiting to regroup with Isaac and the others Derek found he couldn’t help himself. He had to ask. “How’d you know?” 

Stiles snapped his attention to Derek. He’d been hyperalert- staring down an empty hallway waiting for the next life threatening thing to come at them with unstoppable force. “How’d I know what?” 

“About Kate. About Kate... and me.” Derek clarified. He folded his arms. Tensed. Readying himself to hear about how Kate had told everyone. How all this time he’d been some sick punchline. The stupid kid who’d thought he was in love. Who let his dick be the cause of getting his family killed. 

“I’m good with patterns,” Stiles began. He worried his lips between his teeth and then, in a deep exhale, words poured out in an unending stream. “Lydia was with Jackson and now Aiden which, you know, just well, just sucks in both general and very specific ways. And Danny crushed hard on Matt. Everyone knew it. It’s not like I stood a chance there. And now he and Ethan make googly eyes at each every chance they get. Then, when Scott mentioned in class the other day that he could smell you all over Ms. Blake really, Derek, it wasn’t that hard to put together,” Stiles finished with an indignant snort.

Derek’s eyebrows did that thing they do when it’s evident he thinks Stiles must be from a different planet. “What does any of that have to do with Kate?” 

“I swear to god, the day someone actually listens to me will be an actual, bona fide Vatican approved miracle. Patterns! I told you! Lydia and Danny… they both like raging murderous lunatics, two of them. So it only stands to reason that if you and Ms. Blake hooked up that there had to have been some sort of precedent. It doesn’t take Sherlock’s powers of deduction to figure out that you got up in Kate back in the day.” Stiles could tell Derek wasn’t following. And even though it so was not the time to have this conversation he decided that maybe with the shit storm that was already coming down on them, his little revelation would be quickly forgotten. “I figured it out, Derek, because people I…people I have feelings for… would rather be with killers than with me.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. Oh” Stiles parroted. “But it’s better than the alternative I suppose.” 

“What alternative?” Derek asked in a tone that was way too gentle and contrite for Stiles to even dare to try and process at the moment.

“People who are attracted to me. People who actually want to be with me… Erica, Heather (and god, he hoped he’d been wrong about the vibes he’d been getting from Cora lately) they end up dead.” Stupid, fucking tears started stinging Stiles’ eyes. He wiped them away with the back of his sleeve and mustered up some bravado that he knew Derek would know is fake. Nonetheless he asked, “So can we be done with the conversation about how both our love lives are freaking Greek tragedies and go find my dad?” 

Derek turned to face Stiles directly. He knew that he should say something. He owed it to this wiry, spastic, infuriatingly adorable kid who constantly threw himself in harm’s way in an effort to protect Derek’s pack better than he’d ever been able to do himself. But, all he could think was, that if Stiles was right about patterns, then… odds were Derek wouldn’t make it out of this alive.


End file.
